Pilih Aku atau Tomat?
by Natacchi
Summary: <html><head></head>Namikaze Naruto benci pagi hari. Alasannya? Sederhana. Karena saat pagi datang, sang kekasih pasti telah sibuk di dapur dengan buah tomat kesukaannya, dan kemudian mengacuhkannya. Seperti pagi ini. —One shot. Sekuel "Pilih Aku atau Ramen?". RnR, please?</html>


Namikaze Naruto benci pagi hari.

Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak membenci matahari yang bersinar ceria padanya melalui kusen jendela. Ia juga tidak membenci langit biru yang biasa ia temukan saat ia berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya. Pada kenyataannya, ia sangat menyukai keduanya.

Lalu kenapa Naruto bisa membenci pagi hari?

Kalau kau menduga itu disebabkan karena ia malas pergi bekerja, maka kau salah besar.

Karena sebenarnya, setiap pagi datang dan sinar mentari mencoba menerobos indera pengelihatannya melalui kisi-kisi jendela, ia harus mendapati kenyataan bahwa sang kekasih, seorang mahasiswa jenius berusia 19 tahun yang berkulit seputih susu dan berambut hitam bermodel melawan gravitasi bernama Uchiha Sasuke, telah menghilang dari ranjang dan sama sekali tak memberinya kecupan kecil di pagi hari—atau sekadar sapaan hangat.

Seperti pagi ini.

.

_Sekuel "Pilih Aku atau Ramen?"_

**PILIH AKU ATAU TOMAT?**

**by: Uchiha Nata-chan**

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, Alternate Universe, OOC. NaruSasu, mungkin ada sedikit SasuNaru juga. Fail!Humor. _Maybe OPNxOGS_.

.

_DEDICATED TO:_

Anak kelas IX SMP yang baru saja menyelesaikan UN. Hope you'll like it, pals!

.

_Setting waktu: Sehari setelah hal yang terjadi dalam prekuel._

.

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY IT!**

.

Pagi telah tiba, cahaya sang surya merangsek masuk menembus tirai tipis berwarna putih polos yang menutupi balkon apartemen Namikaze Naruto. Dan seperti setiap pagi yang selalu dialaminya, sang Namikaze mendudukkan dirinya yang tak memakai sehelai benangpun—hasil pergulatannya semalam dengan sang kekasih—dengan sedikit enggan.

Meski sudah memiliki tirai di jendela balkonnya, cahaya matahari tetap mampu menembus semua itu dan dapat membuat si eksekutif muda terbangun dari alam mimpi yang tengah asyik diarunginya. Sepertinya Naruto butuh tirai lain yang lebih layak.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membuat matanya bekerja dengan normal, lalu ia memandang ranjang di sebelahnya yang telah kosong. Menghela napas, ia memungut pakaiannya—yang semalam dilemparnya begitu saja ke lantai yang dingin—dengan malas-malasan.

Setelah memakai semuanya dengan benar, si pirang itupun berjalan keluar kamar—dan mendecak kesal saat melihat sang kekasih tengah memegang sebuah tomat—yang sudah digigit sedikit—sambil memperhatikan _blender _yang tengah bekerja untuk membuat jus kesukaan si pria _stoic_.

_Lagi-lagi seperti ini_, keluh Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto benci saat ia mendapati kalau Sasuke sudah menghilang dari ranjang mereka saat ia bangun di pagi hari, dan mendapati pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu tengah berkutat dengan sebuah tomat di dalam genggaman—atau _blender _berisi beberapa buah tomat, atau malah keduanya, seperti saat ini.

Keinginan Naruto tidaklah banyak. Saat ia mengajak Sasuke tinggal bersamanya beberapa bulan lalu, ia berharap bahwa setiap pagi ia akan memandang wajah tampan Sasuke yang membangunkannya dengan lembut, kemudian memberinya ciuman selamat pagi yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

Sayang sekali, ternyata Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Alih-alih membangunkannya, Sasuke selalu menghilang tiap kali Naruto sadar dari alam mimpinya, dan itu semua karena buah—atau sayur, atau apalah—berwarna merah terang yang setia menemani Sasuke setiap pagi. Bahkan ia merebut _morning kiss_—lebih tepatnya _morning bite_ bagi si tomat, karena si _stoic_ tidak menciumnya, melainkan menggigitnya—Sasuke dari Naruto.

_Ini benar-benar tidak adil, masa aku kalah dari tomat sialan itu_, pikir Naruto jengkel saat melihat Sasuke bersiul pelan sambil menuangkan jus tomatnya ke dalam gelas.

Naruto sudah cukup bersabar setelah setiap pagi diharuskan merasakan perasaan jengkel dan cemburu tak masuk akal pada si buah tomat, dan hari ini Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus segera menuntaskan masalahnya, hari ini, detik ini juga.

Maka dari itulah, kini Naruto berjalan dengan penuh tekad menuju dapur apartemen tempat sang kekasih sedang melahap potongan terakhir tomat di genggamannya. Tepat saat Sasuke hendak meraih gelas berisi jus kesukaannya, sepasang lengan berwarna_ tan _tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya—dan membuatnya batal merengkuh gelas yang hampir disentuhnya itu.

"Teme," bisik Naruto pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Sasuke. Sang kekasih segera menolehkan kepalanya—dan mendapati si pirang sedang menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Sasuke. Bingung, Sasuke membalas, "Apa, Dobe?"

"…Tidak ada…" balas Naruto sekenanya, tapi ia mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. Hal ini membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. "Lepas, Dobe, aku mau minum jusku," ucapnya ketus lalu melepaskan lengan kokoh yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya perlahan. Naruto mendengus. Benar 'kan, Sasuke lebih memilih segelas jus tomat segar yang tolol daripada memberinya _morning kiss_ yang hangat.

Naruto, yang kini sudah jengkel setengah mati, merebut paksa gelas berisi jus tomat yang sudah berada dalam genggaman Sasuke. Si _stoic_ yang heran bercampur bingung langsung melayangkan protes, "Hei! Kembalikan jusku!"

Naruto tak menyahut, tapi mata biru langitnya memancarkan rasa kesal dan marah yang kentara—_plus _tatapan tajam yang tidak pernah ditujukannya kepada sang kekasih. Sasuke bingung. _Kok rasanya seperti aku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya ya? _batinnya heran.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama—Sasuke sibuk memikirkan kapan dan di mana ia pernah mengalami ini, dan Naruto enggan bicara duluan—akhirnya si pirang lah yang memilih untuk memecah keheningan yang sempat merajai apartemen yang cukup luas itu.

"Teme…"

"Hn?"

"…"

"Apa, Dobe?"

"…"

"Cepat bicara, Dobe."

"Teme… aku… ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu…"

"Hn?"

"…"

"Oi, Dobe. Cepat bicara."

"…Kau…"

"Hn?"

"…Kau… pilih aku atau tomat, Teme?"

Sasuke melongo, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. _Pantas saja aku merasa pernah mengalami ini, aku 'kan baru saja melakukan hal serupa padanya kemarin!_ Sasuke berseru di dalam hati.

Naruto yang bingung melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang teramat langka itu bingung, namun otaknya menyuruhnya untuk memaksa sang kekasih memberikan jawaban. Jadilah ia membuyarkan lamunan singkat Sasuke dengan mengibaskan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah sang Uchiha, "Oi Teme, jawab! Kau pilih aku atau tomat, hah?"

"…" Sasuke tersadar karena kibasan tangan Naruto, lalu menatap sang kekasih tajam—membuat Naruto berjengit kaget. Ia tertawa di dalam hati, senang karena ia mendapat kesempatan membalas dendam atas perlakuan Naruto yang lebih memilih _ramen _selama ini.

Memang, kemarin Naruto telah berkata bahwa ia lebih memilih Sasuke daripada si_ cup ramen_ yang tolol, tapi tetap saja Sasuke merasa bahwa ia pantas membuat Naruto merasakan lebih dalam bagaimana jengkelnya ia saat mendapati si pirang sering mengacuhkannya karena si makanan berkuah yang menyebalkan itu.

Maka berbekal rencana balas dendam itulah, kini Sasuke merebut gelas berisi jus tomatnya dari tangan si pirang, lalu menenggaknya sedikit. Ia lalu memberikan seulas seringai kepada sang kekasih—yang terkejut karena gelas di genggamannya tiba-tiba sudah berpindah tangan. "Kau tahu, aku lebih memilih jus tomat yang segar dan manis ini daripada kau, Dobe," tukasnya sambil menatap tajam si _blonde_.

_Shock_, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Kenyataan pahit bahwa Sasuke membuangnya dan lebih memilih segelas jus tomat tolol yang menyebalkan, kini membuat mata safirnya mulai berkaca-kaca. _Well_, sepertinya Naruto terlalu mendalami perasaan sakitnya ini.

Saat melihat reaksi Naruto yang agak—bukan, tapi sangat—berlebihan, Sasuke menunjukkan raut bingung yang terpahat jelas di wajah porselennya. Ia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, lalu mendekati sang kekasih, "Oi, kau kena—"

"Jangan sentuh aku! Habiskan saja waktumu bersama jus tolol yang menyebalkan itu! Aku benci kau!" Naruto meraung penuh emosi sambil menepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyentuh pipinya. Ia terduduk di lantai, menekukkan kakinya kemudian meletakkan kepalanya yang menunduk di atas tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, isak tangisnya pun mulai terdengar—membuat Sasuke panik setengah mati.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sasuke menjongkokkan diri di sebelah Naruto, mengelus-elus punggung si pirang sementara dirinya panik bukan main. Ia tidak pernah membuat Naruto menangis selama ini, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkannya.

"Maaf, Dobe, aku—"

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari punggungku! Aku benci kau!" seru Naruto—yang masih enggan menegakkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke makin dilanda kecemasan.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda, oke? Aku bercanda! Tentu saja kau jauh lebih berharga dari segelas jus tomat yang segar di pagi hari! Kau tentu tahu hal itu 'kan, Dobe? Berhentilah menangis!" tukas Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Naruto. Perlahan, isakan Naruto terhenti. Sasuke menarik napas lega.

"…Apa… itu benar… Teme…?" tanya Naruto pelan. Ia tak kunjung menegakkan kepalanya, tapi isakan dan getarannya telah berhenti total, membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang.

"Kau seharusnya tahu akan hal itu sejak awal, Dobe," balas Sasuke sambil mengelus punggung Naruto sekali lagi. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat karena elusan itu, membuat Sasuke kembali dilanda rasa panik. Namun bukan isakan atau raungan yang keluar, Naruto malah menegakkan wajahnya dan menampakkan parasnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Melihatnya, Sasuke terkejut bercampur bingung.

"Dobe, kau…—"

"Aku tahu kau akan memilihku, Teme!" seru Naruto riang sambil menerjang Sasuke. Si pirang itupun memeluk sang pemuda Uchiha erat, membuat Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Lepas, Dobe…"

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto ceria sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya masih saja berseri-seri, meski Sasuke sudah memberinya tatapan tajam mematikan khas keluarga Uchiha.

"Berani-beraninya kau menipuku," dengus Sasuke sebal sambil berdiri, diikuti Naruto yang juga ikut menegakkan dirinya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Habisnya~ kau duluan yang mempermainkanku," balas Naruto—masih sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke mendengus. "Hn," balasnya acuh, lalu mengambil gelas berisi jus tomat yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja dapur. Baru saja ia akan menenggaknya sampai habis, sebuah tangan _tan _datang dan lagi-lagi merebut sang gelas dari rengkuhan jemarinya.

"Kau sudah bilang kalau kau lebih memilihku daripada tomat," ucap Naruto sambil tetap mempertahankan cengirannya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Hn, lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" balasnya ketus.

Naruto tak menyahut, ia meletakkan gelas Sasuke di meja, lalu mendekati sang kekasih sampai Sasuke terhimpit antara tubuh Naruto dan meja dapur. Naruto kini mengubah cengirannya menjadi seringai lebar, "_Morning kiss_, setiap pagi saat aku baru membuka mataku, tanpa absen. Kalau ditambah 'acara gulat' di ranjang, boleh juga," jawabnya, lalu tanpa basa-basi mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut.

Setelah beberapa detik bibir mereka saling menempel, mereka pun menjauhkan bibir masing-masing. Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Aku punya syarat, Dobe."

"Apa, Teme?"

"Aku mau-mau saja memberimu _morning kiss_ setiap pagi, tapi sebelumnya kau harus sikat gigi dulu. Bau mulutmu bisa membuatku pingsan," ucap Sasuke sambil menenggak habis jus tomatnya—akhirnya ia bisa juga menghabiskannya—dan perkataannya disambut Naruto dengan senyuman lebar.

"Apapun untukmu, Teme."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Keinginan Naruto tidaklah banyak. Ia hanya berharap bahwa setiap pagi ia akan mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi yang hangat dan menyenangkan dari sang kekasih. Dan kini, setelah keinginannya dikabulkan, ia tidak akan pernah membenci pagi hari lagi. Malah, ia akan sangat menanti datangnya pagi mulai sekarang.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

**Author's note:**

Sekuel telah tiba, sekuel telah tiba~ XD

Hihihi, niatnya sih mau bikin sebagai hadiah bagi para adik kelas yang sudah berjuang dengan baik selama UN ini, tapi sepertinya agak sedikit terlambat ya? *ngelirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat*

Eh, btw, setting adegan ini pagi hari setelah Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan konyol tentang ramen itu loh~ Dan ya, mereka 'ehem'an di akhir cerita "Pilih Aku atau Ramen?", dan ini keadaan esok paginya. LOL.

Maaf ya bagi yang minta sekuel lemon, sampai sekarang saya masih belum sanggup nulis yang begonoan orz. Saya dari dulu sampe sekarang emang cuma bakat mbaca doang, tapi kalo disuruh nulis masih belum sanggup. :P #dilempar sepatu

Maaf juga karena cerita ini rada ga nyambung sama judul dan terkesan jadi agak melenceng, maklumilah, ini sudah tengah malam dan mata saya sudah mengabur. Otak saya juga jadi rada gaje nih, makanya ceritanya malah jadi gaje juga orz.

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima~ :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

.

P.S.: Bagi yang sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak di sini dan hendak membaca prekuelnya, mohon meninggalkan jejaknya juga ya! Saya butuh feedback! Budayakan review! XD #padahal sendirinya suka jadi silent reader #plak


End file.
